Sunset and Sunrise: wolf Tails
by wildkatz
Summary: Sam realizes that perhaps he misses Seth not being in his pack a little too much. He'll do anything to get him back, no matter what it is. But can Seth handle these new feelins developing between him and Alpha Sam? Especially with Emily around? After BD
1. Chapter 1

Sunset and Sunrise: Wolf Tails

**Wild: Well, I've had these ideas cramped in my mind forever, and now I can release it all into a story!**

**Aiya: Seth stories are too irresistible, so she wanted her own to entertain her imagination.**

**Summary: Even though Sam has already imprinted on Emily, he finds that he misses Seth Clearwater being in his pack. The young pup was one he could always count on, and now, he follows Black. Can Sam win Seth back away from the Cullen's and Jacob's new pack? And can Seth resist his own temptations?**

**Wild: time to find out! Read, Review, and Recommend- the Three R's! Remember them!**

**Aiya: And enjoy!**

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold italics – wolf speech**_

_**-I-**_

Seth smiled as he watched Jacob playing joyfully with Nessie. The little hybrid vampire child giggled and attacked Seth's new alpha, laughing and screaming as he toppled to the floor, feigning defeat in their mock battle.

But quickly, Nessie frowned, pouted, and jumped out of his arms, stomping her foot childishly. Of course, she was a child, perhaps not so much in appearance, but definitely in years. A mass of curly brownish golden hair tumbled down a slim neck on the body of a small female child half-breed.

A roar of laughter echoed through the lavishing living room as Jacob gave her a puppy dog look and held out his arms for her to play, and she refused, turning her back to him and crossing her arms. But a knowing glint was shining in her eyes even though an angry pout was gracing her lips.

Seth glanced around at the others settled in the living room of the Cullen family household. Edward Cullen sat with his wife, Bella, on the couch, watching their daughter play with Bella's best friend, lounging and finding peace in having some sense of "peace".

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were both seated on a love seat, Carlisle's arm draped around her shoulder to cuddle his mate close. Carlisle was still handsome and charming, athletic and strong, not looking his age of over 300. Esme was still beautiful and youthful, not losing any of her shine in her years beside her husband.

Alice, the Pixie as Seth liked to call her, was draped across her mate's lap, Jasper if Seth recalled correctly. They were a cute couple, and balanced each other out perfectly. Both could be deadly and snap a vamp's neck in a second, but in normal life, Alice was chattery and chipper while Jasper was silent and solemn faced.

Then there was Rosalie, or Blonde Bitch as Leah sometimes liked to call the female vampire with too much attitude for her own butt. Seth couldn't help the smirk at his own thoughts, and when he heard Edward chuckle, he looked down at his own hands embarrassed. Sometimes he felt terrible for thinking such things when he knew Edward could read minds.

_Sorry Ed, _Seth thought, looking at the shiny vampire, who simply nodded and winked at him, smirking before looking at his daughter with pride.

Seth looked back again at Rosalie and Emmet, the Princess and the Bear as Seth preferred to call them. Emmett was definitely a bear, but he could turn from malicious to a cuddle teddy bear at the sight of his niece.

Then there were the current members of the Black Pack: Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, and of course, himself. Jacob was occupied with the amused Renesmee, who giggled and twirled when Jacob complimented himself back into her good graces. Already her Aunt Alice was working her Pixie dust and creating a fashion dive within Bella's daughter.

Quil was sitting in the corner and playing a game of Black Jack with Embry, who was eager not to lose in another game. He immediately would demand a rematch if he lost, and this amused Quil greatly at the normally quit boy's determination.

Leah was sitting outside doing yoga poses, trying to calm herself. She always said she did it to get used to the leech scent whenever Seth asked. He usually just rolled his eyes. He leaned forward to look at her doing Warrior One Pose outside, breathing deeply. He smirked and shook his head, bracing his elbows on his knees.

He inhaled and stood up abruptly. Everyone looked at him, slightly startled by the sudden movement and sound. They had all been watching Nessie and Jacob. Jake, of course, looked up at the boy who idolized him but was also like a younger brother to him.

"I'm getting a pop. Anybody want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" he asked, already heading for the kitchen, which would be sparkling white when he went in, and a complete mess when he left.

"I'll take a peanut butter jelly sandwich!" Quil called.

"Make it two!"

"I want a coke!" Leah called from the doorway, not once breaking her Warrior One.

"Just some fruit for Nessie and I to share works. And a ham sandwich," Jake said, smiling gratefully at Seth. The young boy quirked up his lips and laughed, his shoulders shaking as he turned his back on them all.

"Aye aye captains," he said, making a salute over his back and entered into the kitchen to make the food. Everything was glistening white and like a polished diamond that Seth almost felt ashamed to ruin the glowing surfaces. Normally he'd be all for making a mess out of clean places, but this was the Cullen's house! He wasn't going to do something like that to his friends and their allies.

He looted inside the fridge and pulled out all the ingredients he needed to make two peanut butter jelly sandwiches, a fruit platter, ham sandwiches, and a coke. The drinks were easy enough, but since he was already making food, why not make a little extra?

"Need help for that?" a voice asked, a Seth looked up to see Edward. He grinned wide at the lanky but well built vampire with golden eyes.

"Nah, just making some extras for the guys' greedy guts. I know them; they want more than they say," he responded, opening the tubs of peanut butter and jelly, and pulling out a large package of sliced ham.

"Yeah, you shifters have humungous appetites. How does your mother feed you and not have the house run down?" Edward teased, and Seth snickered, smearing a hefty glob of peanut butter onto two pieces of bread.

"Extreme couponing. Haven't you seen hero on TV?" he joked, and got a laugh in return before the vampire stepped up beside him.

"I'll check her out on the food network later. Now then, if you can make the peanut butter sandwiches, I can make the ham," Edward said, and Seth grunted his agreement. Suddenly, a squeal echoed through the hollow walls of the house and Seth winced slightly. "Sorry for the noise."

"You get used to it after hearing a million thoughts in your head. This is nothing compared to having a screaming match inside your head," Seth admitted softly, and Edward simply grunted. Seth didn't notice the small glance Edward cast out the window as the young boy began to chatter away about the most random of things.

"So, the weather nice?"

_**-I-**_

Sam was watching the Cullen house from the cover of the woods, already in his wolf form. He gazed through the window with longing at the former members of his pack. Quil and Embry were brawling and tumbling over each other, laughing hysterically. Jacob was playing with the half-breed child, Renesmee as Sam recalled.

Leah was doing her yoga poses outside on the front porch. He watched her for a long moment, and he knew she knew he was there. He saw the long glances she cast at the shadows on the trees, suspicion filling her dark eyes.

But he hadn't come for a fight or to spy on any of them. No; he had come to watch the youngest member of the Black Pack, Seth Clearwater. Sam's ears twitched as he tried to reach for the old, withered strand of connection he had to Seth's mind. But it was too crippled and unused that he had to rely on his own ears.

He missed the chipperness and excitement the youth had brought to his pack. Before, he had been the baby in the pack and everyone's little brother. As the golden vampire, Edward, had stated, Seth had a pure, kind, and innocent mind inside his big head. He could brighten anyone's mood and was always loyal and stubborn willed in what he believed.

And now Sam missed that devoted and stubborn will inside his pack.

Granted Collin and Brady were loyal and brilliant, although young; they did not hold that same light that dwelled within Seth.

He hated to admit it, but Sam found that he endeared Seth far more than Emily, his own imprintee. Was that even possible? Could anyone in the world be more important than the one you imprinted on?

Sam let a small whine escape his throat as his ears flattened, his tail drooping. He watched Seth moving around in the kitchen, laughing joyously with the blood sucking leech that had fathered a hybrid.

_But I can't do anything because of Pack and Imprint Laws, _Sam thought and looked back towards the youth. _And Seth would hate me for it too, if I tried killing these leeches…Seth, why did you have to leave?_

"_**Why don't you just go see him and end all our pain, Sam?" **_ Jared Cameron, Sam's Beta, asked as he padded up beside the black furred, massive Alpha wolf. Sam looked at the shorter, brown furred wolf that padded up beside him. Sam snorted and looked back towards the house.

"_**You make it sound a lot easier than it is."**_

"_**No, you just decide to make it all the more complicated, Alpha of ours," **_Jared snorted. _**"Seriously Sam, now you're acting just like Leah did. If you want to go see him, just casually walk in and say you came to visit everyone. It's not like they will start a war because of it!"**_

"_**But-…" **_Sam whined hesitantly, looking up at the excited movements of the young boy he watched from the window. He immediately snorted and took a step back, shaking his black head furiously. _**"No! No, I can see him at school or somewhere else. I can see him at Billy's or at Sue's. Yeah, I'll see them then! Now come on; we're both still on patrol!"**_

Jared sighed and whined irritably behind Sam as the brown wolf flew by him in a flash of fur.

"_**Then let's get going before Brady or Collin start to think you abandoned them for good. They've been waiting for you at La Push for the past hour and a half."**_

"_**Is that why you came?"**_

"_**Yes, because I care about the two idiots. Not to mention Emily has starting ranting to the others about how your ass is always off doing other things. I swear she's on her monthly time, Sam. Care to do something about it?"**_

"…_**Screw you…"**_

_**-I-**_

Edward liked hearing the young shifter boy talking a million miles per hour. There was just something comforting about it that soothed his raw nerves. He and Bella had been arguing a little ever since Renesmee began maturing faster and faster each day.

She was demanding that she learn to control her powers more, and that they should think about moving again. She wanted to live a somewhat normal life, and live in a different house, closer to Charlie.

"Something up between you and Bella?" Seth suddenly asked, and Edward nearly sliced his finger off with the knife. He froze and looked at the young pup with bewildered eyes. Seth smiled apologetically. "Sorry, you just really look conflicted. I thought I'd take a wild guess."

_Then you hit a homerun, kid, _Edward thought and chuckled softly, starting to slice up something fruits and vegetables. Nessie couldn't just eat fruit; she needed her veggies, even though she'd probably turn her nose up at them in the typical Rosalie fashion.

"We've kinda been arguing about moving into town," Edward sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and running his fingers through his hair. "She wants to live closer to Charlie, and try to live a little normal life rather than being out here."

"But isn't she still a newborn to you guys? Isn't it safer for her to be out here where she has a less likely chance of hurting someone?" Seth asked, and Edward about wanted to kiss the boy for being the first one to make the obvious comment. He threw up his hands in gratefulness.

"Thank you dear God! Finally, someone understands the obvious," Edward said and ruffled Seth's hair. The teen frowned and straightened his hair quickly. "And I think she wants to start sending Nessie to school, try and live like other kids her "physical" age."

Seth was silent for a few long moments, a look of contemplation on his face.

"It might be okay; but I don't know about if it's exactly the safest thing. If she is still biting Jacob when she isn't fed fast enough, I'd say she could decide to bite a kid her own age because it'd be natural for her," Seth said and sliced a piece of watermelon with a whack of the blade.

Edward nodded his agreement, arranging the fruits and veggies onto a platter before Seth picked up a second one, and another platter with the drinks on it.

"Lead the way, Batman."

"Follow me, robin," Edward countered as they both entered the living room again, everyone instantly grabbing for the food, scrambling. Well, at least the boys hurried to stuff and grab as much stuff as they could into their hands and mouths. Seth smirked and offered kindly to the Cullens the food on the plates.

Bella took a ham sandwich and bit into it, chewing slowly and swallowing delicately. She beamed at Seth and said, "thank you, Seth. This tastes fantastic."

Seth cocked his head and nodded before heading outside with Leah's coke.

"Your Cola, Your Highness," he said cheerfully, mock bowing as she dropped her tree pose to grab the chilled coke can. She chugged it down, gulping in a flurry. While she stood there drinking, Seth sniffed the air. The heavy scent of wolf lingered in the air, and his nose twitched slightly, making him sneeze. "Did Sam or Brady or Collin come for a visit?"

"Yeah, they were here a little bit ago, but left as soon as they came," Leah said blankly, setting down the can and returning to her yoga poses, going into the Tree Pose, bringing her leg up to rest comfortably on her knee/thigh.

"Why didn't they come in for a visit?" Seth asked sadly. He missed their family. He missed the times when everyone was together and having fun; no alphas or pecking order, no wars, and no drama. Where had all those days gone?

"How would I know? I'm not in their heads anymore; thank God for that!" Leah snorted, her eyebrows furrowing as she reached her hands for the sky. Seth could easily tell by the tone of her voice that she wanted him to leave her the hell alone so she could be "calm, relaxed, soothed, and serene". In other words, she was telling him to back the fuck off or die a painful death by his sister's fangs.

"Alright, alright, touchy Queen," Seth muttered and walking inside to suddenly get a piece of squishy watermelon get hurled at his face, hitting him square in the forehead. The room was silent for a long moment before they all burst into laughter. Slowly, a small food fight began.

And soon enough, the living room would be covered in food.

_**-I-**_

**Wild: Well everybody, first chapter! And I'd say I did pretty well in setting up the story for interesting events to come! I'm thinking of other couples other than Seth/Sam, and I'm open to suggestions!**

**Aiya: So send us your opinions, ****and complete the Three R's! They're SACRED. ****O_O**

**Wild: thanks for reading and party rocking!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset and Sunrise: Wolf Tails

**Wild: I'm glad that my story has brought in a few interested readers! I would like to thank Wolfiegirl 26 for being my first reviewer!**

**Aiya: It means a lot to us that people read our stories and like them, plus ask for more of them. **

**Wild: so, here is the second chapter! Sam is conflicted, Seth has no idea what's happening, and a food fight has attacked the Cullen family home! What will happen when things start to get shaken up amongst our characters?**

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Bold italics – wolf speech**_

**~bold in swirly things~** - talking through the mind

_**-II-**_

"Samuel, where the heck did you go off to this time?" Emily stormed, stomping outside of the pack cabin to glare at the wolf pack that were in their wolf forms before her. Her arms were crossed and the scar seemed to give her annoyed expression a monstrous look.

Sam's ears flattened slightly at her annoyed tone. Yes, this was his imprintee, who also happened to be Seth's second cousin. Who knew that he could like one more than the other; and it wasn't the girl.

"Don't flatten your ears at me guys. You were supposed to be back at least two hours ago from patrol, and your supper is on the table, practically frozen by now," Emily snapped, and Sam felt like growling at her in anger.

He had taken his fill of seeing Seth; that had become his relaxation time, a time to get away from the pack troubles and Emily's growing habit of nagging him constantly. Maybe Jared was right and she was on her period?

"Now get inside and change while I reheat your food. Come on, there's some interesting news that Billy brought to me while you guys were out doing your patrolling," she said and turned on her heel, striding inside the cabin. Already, the pack was transforming back, but Sam walked behind a bush to change. He had become rather self-conscious about the others seeing him naked.

"She's getting moodier every day, I swear!" Jared snorted with distaste as he shimmied into a pair of denim jeans. The weather was cooling down as nightfall began to occur.

"I agree. She is getting mad at us every day now for such natural things. She's been with us for a couple years now, surely she knows we'd be patrolling for a while," Paul stated, shrugging into a shirt and pair of shorts with shoes.

Sam listened to them talking as he began to shift back, fur receding back into skin and bones popping into familiar spots to form his human body. He kneeled on the ground for a moment to catch his breath. He tried to imagine Emily's face to make the pain ease, but instead, he saw Seth's smiling face.

_No, no, no! Bad Sam! Do not think about Seth! _He chastised himself over and over as he slipped on his pair of capris and strode into the house. Already Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin were inside and the sound of husky laughter echoed into the grand outdoors.

Sam stood there for a moment to bask in the light of dawn, watching the sun begin to set down in the last few moments of its shining before settling over the horizon. He liked this part of the day the most. He liked watching the orange sun setting over blue and purple; watching it settle behind the trees.

_If only the day could remain as peaceful and beautiful as this, _he thought in sadness before a rush of emotions were planted firmly into his mind. He winced as voices yelled from inside the cabin, but also from inside his mind, through the pack link. It was maximized because of the yelling combined.

"Sam, stop with your sappy thinking and get in here! It's time to eat!" Jared yelled, and Sam sighed in defeat. He sluggishly carried himself up the steps and into the cabin. A feast lay before them. Platters of ham, chicken, and turkey were scattered around the table. Bowls of mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, peas, gravy, and biscuits were being passed around like it was thanksgiving dinner.

Emily was helping, but smiled at him sweetly, coming up and wrapping her arms around him. It was amazing to him sometimes how quickly females' attitudes changed. She leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was small, gentle, and not that satisfying if he was honest.

"I'm glad your home," she whispered, laying her head on his bare chest. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before hugging her. It felt slightly awkward, but otherwise the same. She was warm and comforting, even though he felt she was hiding something away from him.

"Hey Sammy, could you sit down and pass the chicken? You're hogging it at the head here," Jared called, snickering at Sam with an arched eyebrow. Sam smirked back and walked over to his seat, handing the platter to his best friend.

"Sa Emify, wafs da bid ne's?" Brady asked in between mouthfuls of food being shoved into his mouth. Sam scowled at him as Emily sat down, arching her eyebrow. Emily hated it when people talked with their mouths full. Quickly, Brady tried again, "What's the big news you were going to tell us, Emily?"

They all looked expectedly at her, and of course because she knew she could, she ate politely and lady-like for a few long moments. She didn't seem to be in a hurry to enlighten them the so-called "big news".

She took her time, wearing some of their nerves raw with impatience, as none of them had ever really practiced such a thing, until just when they were about to start something, she laid down her fork and knife, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. She sat up tall and met their hard gazes.

"Billy has announced that he wants to try and have the pack get to know the Cullen's better than just having a peace treaty through Jake's and Renesmee's bond. He says that he wants there to be a mutual friendship, and that he'd prefer there not be a division between Jake's pack and ours," she started, and instantly, everyone bristled at Jacob Black's name.

Sam lowered his gaze slightly to stare at his plate. Jacob was always meant to be pack alpha, but when he had denied to opportunity, Sam had to pick up his slack. Now that Jake had formed his own pack, there was a rift, a loss. And now, of course, Billy wanted to mend and seal it.

"So, to try and build such a friendship, the pack is to visit the Cullen's every day. Jake has agreed to it, as long as there are no attacks," Emily said, and Paul started to open his mouth. Sam silenced him with a long stare. "Every day, it doesn't matter who it is, but you need to try and make friends with them."

"This is bull. Jake chose to leave, and Billy just doesn't want a war amongst the packs to start up. Or us to start a new war against the Cullens," Paul growled, and Jared grunted, silencing Paul immediately as Beta.

"We shouldn't see it like that, Paul. Jake is still our brother, no matter what," Jared growled. "Besides, we can see Embry, Quil, Leah, and Sam again by going there! They are always there, except during school."

Seth! Sam's mind began reeling with the thought, the idea that every day he could see Seth again. He let a small smile cross his lips before he looked up at his pack and said, "I think it's a good idea, actually."

"Really?" Paul asked, arching an eyebrow. Brady and Collin looked at him curiously while Jared only glanced at him. Jared knew the reason why Sam was suddenly agreeing, but he didn't comment.

"Jared is right; we'd get to see all our former pack members, but they're still family. So I think we can stand the leeches' stench for a little while without fighting?" he asked, though it was more of a statement rather than a question.

Everyone was silent before they grinned and nodded in agreement. Immediately they all dug into their food like ravenous wolves.

_**-II-**_

Seth stared with a big grin at the mess that now was the Cullen living room. Food was splattered all over the room. Tables and sofas were overturned and acted as cover from the food that flew across the room in rapid succession.

He was currently hidden behind a small dining room table, curled into a kneeling position with an apple clutched in each hand. The room was silent as watermelon and pineapple squished and splattered on the floor and walls.

"Fire!" someone yelled and the sound of ammo being launched filled the room. Seth remained silent and waited patiently, listening to the battle strategies being whispered amongst the family and his pack.

_Quil and Embry; be ready to fire at Ed and Bells when I say, _Jacob said through the pack link, and quickly, as not to get caught, Seth cut off his pack link to check on the whispers between the Cullen's.

Apparently they had less, really nothing at all, to say.

"Fire!" the order came again, and mass destruction exploded in the room. Seth felt something collide with his dining room table and he leapt across the space to hide behind the large couch. There, he found Carlisle and Esme ready with blueberries, strawberries, apples, and watermelon in a large bowl.

Carlisle smirked and held a finger against his lips, pointing towards the corner of the couch. Seth nodded and cautiously peeked around the corner. He saw Renesmee's tiny shoe poking out from behind the smaller love seat. No doubt Jake was with her for protection and fun. Embry and Quil had taken cover behind the table. Bella and Edward were somewhere hidden very well, and wherever Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had gone to, Seth had no clue.

He waved his hand to Carlisle and he looked back at the two vampires. They snickered at him before sneaking off to circle around to the other side. Seth hunkered down and began to crawl towards Embry and Quil's table, agile and cautious in the hunt and fun game.

He got his ammo ready and slowly approached. Four steps…three…two…

"Fire!"

Zero!"

He dumped the mashed contents of the fruit onto Embry and Quil's heads before they could even jump up to launch their fruits. Yells and curses were thrown his way as he laughed hysterically. He didn't feel the pineapple chunks that were thrown at him, and he only laughed harder when Jake, yucky Embry, and sticky Quil tackled him to the ground.

"Tickle attack!" Jake roared, and three pairs of hands began tickling his sides. He laughed harder and louder, hooting while the Cullens gathered to watch the youngster being tortured by his pack mates.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! Stop!" he laughed, yelling to get the words out as he tried to wiggle away from the tickling being applied to his armpits, sides, and tummy. He shielded his tummy, his most ticklish spot from their hands. "I said I surrender!"

They all laughed as Quil and Embry remained on Seth, smirking down at him as they sat on him. Jake stood up and brushed some apple slices that had landed in Renesmee's pretty hair. Leah walked in the door, looking around the room with bewilderment at the mess that had been caused.

"Talk about a war," she muttered and quickly caught a full apple that had been thrown at her by Renesmee. The little girl giggled but everyone paused to see Leah's reaction. Even though she was doing pretty well with her temper, she was still known for violent outbursts.

But instead of her exploding with anger, she let a small smile cross her lips. Renesmee smiled wider and clapped her hand joyfully as Leah took a bite of the apple. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie all sauntered downstairs.

"My, look at this mess you have to clean up," Alice said in a sing-song voice as Jasper merely smirked at the catastrophe that was their living room. Rosalie rolled her eyes and journeyed back upstairs, muttering something about her family being so weird by hanging around mutts.

"Where's Emmett?" Seth asked, struggling to get up and out from underneath the two wolves lying on top of him. Suddenly, a third weight was added onto his chest, and he coughed, eyes widening as he looked around the two men pinned to him. A bright, dangerous smiling face appeared; Emmet.

"Hey buddy, having fun yet?"

"Now that I have three guys being pressed into my stomach? I'm peachy," Seth coughed, giving a mock growl with a cheeky grin. Emmett grinned and got up, dragging Embry and a frowning Quil with him. Seth scrambled to his feet to shake the pieces of fruit stuck in his hair.

"Come on Seth, it's time to be heading back home. It's getting dark outside," Leah called, and Seth pouted at her.

"Aw, come on Leah; can't I stay longer? Maybe sleep over?" Seth asked, looking hopefully at Carlisle and Esme with excitement. They smirked at him and Carlisle winked before nodding at Leah.

"You two are welcome anytime to stay in our humble home," Carlisle said, wrapping an arm around his wife, casual like his living room was covered from top to bottom in goop and food.

Leah gave a small smile and said, "Thanks for the offer, but Sue will get worried if we don't come home. She's been acting funny and angry with us hanging around so much. We'll be back tomorrow after school."

Carlisle nodded and Jake waved to them as Leah led Seth outside.

"Ed, remember to give me back my DS tomorrow!" Seth cried out before Leah and he leapt into the air, shifting and running through the woods towards their home in La Push. Everything felt so nice and peaceful that Seth wished it could last forever. Too bad nothing lasted forever.

_**-II-**_

Carlisle looked at Edward and scowled.

"You have his DS?" he asked, arching an eyebrow curiously. Edward grinned at him. "Don't you have your own DS?"

"He didn't know that. I've had it for about a week or so. It's making him get active," Edward said, with a shrug before smirking, "Plus, it' just fun to mess with his little teenager brain."

Carlisle shook his head at his son's antics towards the wolf pup, and embraced his wife to give her a kiss on the cheek before they started to clean up the food fight mess. Carlisle had taken a shine to the boy as well; he wouldn't deny that.

The boy was probably mature than any of his pack mates when none of them were around him. He still retained that playfulness, but also adopted a sense of responsibility and power that became of a lone wolf fighting on its own.

"Her can be one," Edward interjected, and Carlisle looked at his son.

"Oh?"

"He took down Riley with little help from me," Edward admitted. "He's a good fighter by himself."

"Not to mention he kicks major butt in Battle Warfare!" Emmett called, moving the ruined pieces of furniture back into their proper places with Jasper helping. The Bear was grinning madly. "The kid's awesome. No one can deny that!"

"Not better than me!" Quil and Embry growled as they were forced by Alice to start cleaning fruit off the walls.

"Why are you three still here anyway?" Bella asked suddenly, startling everyone. She had been silent for a long time, and many of them had forgotten she was there amongst them. She looked at them then back at the wolves.

Jake was cleaning off Renesmee's face with a warm wet washcloth, and looked at Bella with puppy dog eyes.

"What? I'm taking care of her," he said. Good enough excuse. Carlisle looked at Embry and Quil, who both pointed at Alice, who pointed at the wall and the washcloths they were using to wash off the fruit stains.

"Aside from that, am I the only one who sensed Sam and his pack members outside the house earlier?" Embry asked, and everyone glanced at him before nodding.

"Their stench is almost as bad as you guys- no offense," Alice said quickly, giving her brightest smile and batting her pretty eyelashes. Quil and Embry grinned, laughing.

"None taken."

"I heard their thoughts earlier while Seth and I were in the kitchen," Edward said, helping to pick chunks and pieces of fruit off the floor with Bella.

"It's easy to tell that they were there," Emmett said. Jake looked startled.

"Jake?"

"I-uh- heard them! Yeah!" he said, grinning brightly even as everyone snickered behind their backs.

_Yeah right, he didn't even notice. He's too captivated by little Nessie, _Carlisle thought and glanced out the window before looking at Emmett and Edward. They both stared at him then looked outside before nodding and jogging off to investigate. A strange smell was starting to linger in the air, and it bothered Carlisle.

"Jake, you boys might want to go with them…something smells off out in the woods. We can handle the mess in here," Esme said before Carlisle even had to speak. Jake, Embry, and Quil all looked at her then at each other before nodding in agreement.

"I'll be back later, okay Nessie?" Jake said and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead, to which she giggled and looked away shyly. They jogged outside and shifted, running off into the woods. That left Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme downstairs to clean up.

Rosalie never came down to assist.

_**-II-**_

_**Leah, what's that weird smell, **_Seth asked his sister as they ran side by side in their wolf forms. He smelled something on the wind, carrying to his nose. He shook his head to try and clear it from his nostrils, but it only seemed to grow stronger.

_**I don't know…hurry Seth. I don't know what it is, but it smells like loads of trouble! Hurry! **_Leah growled and picked up the pace, pumping her legs to run faster. Seth shook his head and had to lengthen his strides to keep up with his speedy sister.

_**Leah, I don't know if that such a good-, **_Seth started but stopped talking abruptly when he heard something quickly approaching them. His ears twitched wildly and he listened closer. Were those footsteps? Were those footsteps approaching them at such a fast speed? _**Leah! Stop! It's a trap! **_Seth howled to his sister and then skidded to a halt just in time as a band of beings stepped out from the cover of the trees.

Seth slowly backed up, growling and looking at each of them carefully, examining and listening. Leah snarled and salivated, her jaws opening to reveal pearly white fangs that were willing to tear apart anyone if they got too close to her brother.

"Well, well now; look what we have here, boys," a voice purred from behind a tree. Seth swung on the voice and growled at the devil he heard in that voice. Slowly, and rather dramatically, a tall figure that smelled of vampire stepped out from behind the tree.

He had a sleek, lean face with spiky red hair flaring out in all direction, almost shaggy looking. He had creamy white skin and narrow eyes, almost like a fox, with piercing blue eyes that stared at him with a devious hunger.

Leah snarled and growled, her fur bristling and looked ready to attack and rip them all apart.

"It seemed we have a special treat tonight. A rather large female and one small, pathetic male," the man said, and Seth growled softly, his fur bristling slightly. He braced himself and stood his ground, his hackles rising. He squared his shoulders, and he looked about five or ten times bigger.

"I think that pup has more attitude than the female, boss. Can I have him?" one male said, and Leah jumped in front of him, snarling and snapping her jaws. Seth remained rooted in his spot, glaring down the vampire.

_How is he a vampire? He doesn't smell like one, _Seth thought as he glanced around the group. He saw at least ten vampires surrounding them, but he heard more than that. _Crap, he has close to thirty vampires. Is this a coven? What are they doing here?_

**~My, my, don't you have a very complex mind, pup, ~ **a husky voice echoed in Seth's mind and he flinched, looking all around himself before his eyes settled on the male. He growled, his upper lip twitching, revealing two rows of perfectly sharp teeth that had already tasted and shed blood. **~And in answer to your question, we are a new race of vampires. My name is Marcus by the way. Pleasure to meet you, though this won't be a very long conversation. ~**

_He can ready minds, huh? Then he's like Edward? Great, just what we need, _Seth thought and glanced at his sister, who glanced at him also. They both nodded before standing tall tail to tail, ready for any attack. They had practiced once or twice in fighting together. _**Leah, we're surrounded y at least thirty vamps…be ready for anything.**_

**~Yes, be ready because your sister won't be alive much longer. My boys do love a good feisty female. I prefer a good chase myself, ~ **the voice, Marcus, purred in Seth's mind. He felt like shivering and he touched Leah's tail with his own, telling her to be ready to run. **~You think you can escape us? ~**

_I'm more than willing to try, _Seth growled as he barked and snarled, snapping his jaws at a few vampires who got too close to his sister. _**Leah…**_

_**Ready…**_

_**Set…**_

_**GO! **_ Seth howled as he burst forward and attacked a vampire, taking his head off with one mighty bite of his jaws before slamming his body into two others, trampling them as he raced to rush after his sister, who was already beginning to weave through the trees.

A great uproar of hunger and excitement blared behind them as a deep chuckle echoed in Seth's mind.

**~run little puppy, run. I do so love a good chase, and I think you'll be my new source of entertainment. And I sure hope you both can run faster than this! I'm coming for you! ~ **Marcus chuckled, and Seth howled for help, not caring who heard. If only the Cullen's, Jake, Embry, Quil, or even Sam and his pack heard and came, that would be good.

_**Someone! **_He howled as he and Leah kicked their tails into gear, rushing towards their own territory. They had to quicken the pace, or they'd be vamp feed.

_**-II-**_

_**Wild: Well, I hope that this new chapter has brought satisfactory to your hunger for more! New developments have occurred, and now Seth and Leah are on the run!**_

_**Aiya: Will Edward and Emmett make it in time to save them?**_

_**Bella: Will Jake or even Sam hear Seth's call for help?**_

_**Sam: and will I get my scene with Seth that I crave instead of with Emily?**_

_**Wild: Look forward to and watch for the third chapter! And review!**_

_**Aiya: The Three R's! Bye!**_


End file.
